Limites
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não podemos ter tudo que queremos. A ideia é aproveitar o que se tem. Padackles


**LIMITES**

**ShiryuForever94  
**

Categoria: Slash MxM relationship, Supernatural Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Shortfic

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Não podemos ter tudo que queremos. A ideia é aproveitar o que se tem.

**Limites**

Três horas da manhã. Certo, ela sabia que eles teriam gravações até tarde. Só que, nem um telefonema? Nada?

Cortese andou de um lado ao outro do apartamento em que esperava que o marido chegasse das gravações de Supernatural para comemorarem o trigésimo aniversário da atriz.

Bem, já nem era dia oito de janeiro...

Genevieve entrou na internet para dar uma olhada em algum filme, baixar alguma música, fazer alguma coisa enquanto Jared não chegava e suspirou. Nem uma linha nos fandons. Nem uma notinha nos sites dedicados a Supernatural. Ninguém se lembrara do aniversário dela?

Poxa vida, davam parabéns a Colin Ford, Corin Nemec, Matt Cohen, praticamente a todo o elenco de apoio e ela, que ficara uma temporada inteira no seriado não fora lembrada? Realmente, os fãs eram hostis com ela somente porque ela era a mulher que Jared escolhera! Era isso!

Claro que não fora devido à sua atuação, fizera tudo que lhe haviam pedido e dissimulara tão bem que muita gente fazia fanfics sobre Sam e Ruby! Bom, na verdade, lera uma ou duas, e nada muito bom, pois Ruby era retratada quase como apenas uma potranca e fornecedora de sangue...

Por que ninguém fazia fanfictions sobre ela e Jared?

Havia até vídeos sobre a incrível química que ela e Jared possuíam na tela! Como podiam não ver?

A atriz intérprete de Ruby jogou seu nome de casada no Google e descobriu que só havia notícias antigas, da época do seu casamento. Tentou com seu nome artístico apenas para descobrir que apareciam mais fotos de Jared e Jensen do que dela com Jared... Bem, eram mais discretos, ela e o marido, claro que não haveria tantas fotos.

Genevieve novamente olhou para o relógio e suspirou, cansada. Jared avisara que não chegaria cedo, mas assim também já era demais...

A mulher de Padalecki se deitou na cama e ficou olhando o teto, não estava com vontade de ver nada na televisão. Alegrou-se um pouco quando ouviu a porta se abrir e saltou da cama indo receber Jared que estava... Estava... Abraçado em Jensen?

- "Que houve? O que há?" Cortese puxou uma cadeira, mas viu Ackles levar Padalecki para o banheiro. – "Jensen, me responde!" Ela olhava horrorizada enquanto o ator que interpretava Dean retirava as roupas de Jared com a maior facilidade e intimidade do mundo e ligava o chuveiro.

- "Estávamos bebendo e ele exagerou. Está tão bêbado que precisei carregá-lo. Vou dar um banho nele. Traga o pijama azul escuro dele, deve estar na segunda gaveta à esquerda da cômoda do quarto de casal." A voz de Jensen não tinha nenhuma entonação especial, ele estava tentando fazer Jared ao menos acordar um pouco. Não tinha tempo para ficar dando explicações para Genevieve.

A mulher de Padalecki arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. Jared ficara bebendo com Jensen ao invés de ir para casa passar o aniversário da própria esposa?

- "Faça algo útil e vá buscar o pijama dele! Ou eu o deixarei com as mesmas roupas." A voz de Jensen era impaciente e autoritária. Cortese odiava isso nele. Sempre o senhor de tudo, o que mandava e...

- "Estou indo. Que droga! Por que não me chamaram? Era meu aniversário!"

- "Eu sei que era seu aniversário. Escolhemos um presente para você. Quando eu acabar com o Sasquatch, eu entrego. Até daqui a pouco." Jensen nem olhou para a moça. Jared estava quase em coma alcoólico. Ackles suspirou e tirou sua própria roupa. Entrou no chuveiro tentando não cair com aquele homem enorme agarrado nele feito um urso panda. – "Cara, acorda um pouco, não sou Sansão pra dar conta dos seus mais de cem quilos."

Jared resmungou algo e abriu os olhos, totalmente bêbado. – "Jen, vamos transar? Estou com vontade. E você já está pelado, safadinho!" A gargalhada de Padalecki era absurda. Fora de controle.

- "Estamos no seu apartamento. Genevieve já vem com suas roupas. Se comporte. Estou te dando banho, não tirando sarro de um pobre homem bêbado." Jensen tentava não rir, mas a situação era absurda. Lavou o corpo do grandalhão. Não havia nada ali que já não tivesse visto mais de uma vez.

- "Já estou pelado também. Vai, só uma rapidinha pra apagar o fogo." Jared ria, tentou agarrar Jensen que se esquivou com alguma dificuldade.

- "Você já está no fogo máximo. Agora pare com isso. Sua mulher está vindo. Podemos transar depois, lá em casa." Jensen terminou de ensaboar o corpo perfeito de Jared e, suspirando, deu-lhe um beijo na boca, carinhosamente. – "Vamos lá, seja gentil, você perdeu o aniversário dela."

- "Não perdi não. Você comprou o presente. O que mais precisa?" Jared melhorara um pouco com o banho, mas ainda estava bem alcoolizado. – "Estou com sono."

O loiro saiu do banho, ajudando o amigo a se enrolar na toalha. Genevieve entrou no pequeno cômodo e nem ousou dizer coisa alguma ao ver que Jensen obviamente tomara banho com seu marido.

- "O pijama. Não peguei cuecas."

- "Ele não costuma usar mesmo. Vamos vesti-lo." Jensen pegou o short e retirou a toalha de Jared, ajudando-o como podia.

- "Você fica bem, aí abaixado. Por que não aproveita a chance?" Jared comentou com um sorriso predatório.

- "Sossega, Jay. Sua esposa está aqui."

- "Eu vou arrumar a cama." Genevieve Cortese não queria pensar naquilo. Imaginar Jensen fazendo sexo oral no seu marido era demais para os neurônios dela.

Cortese suspirou puxando as cobertas. Jared nunca fora desse jeito. Era sempre gentil, cuidadoso, não a constrangia em público. Era um bom casamento. O que estava havendo?

- "Vá dormir, você precisa." Jensen deitou Jared na cama e não pode evitar quando o maior puxou-o, desequilibrando-o e fazendo-o cair por cima dele.

- "Fica aqui, Jen." Jared falou, quase dormindo.

- "Sua esposa já está aqui." Ackles disfarçou, desvencilhando-se do abraço e se levantando, apenas de jeans, pois não tivera tempo de terminar de se vestir.

- "Não quero dormir." Padalecki reclamou com a voz de uma criança mimada e Jensen cobriu-o, suspirando. Fez sinal para Genevieve e foram até a sala.

- "Ele bebeu demais. Era para ser apenas um drinque após a filmagem. Ele exagerou. Acho que porque Misha e Jim estavam na cidade." Jensen foi até o banheiro e voltou totalmente vestido minutos depois, com um pacote nas mãos. – "Feliz aniversário, Genevieve. Espero que goste."

- "Foi você quem comprou, não foi?" A voz da ex-intérprete de Ruby era um pouco tristonha.

- "Ele não sabe comprar jóias. É um colar bonito, da Tiffany's. Espero que goste." Jensen não ia discutir, nunca discutia.

- "Podia ser uma camiseta, desde que ele tivesse comprado." A moça olhou para Ackles. Não tinha raiva dele. Não podia ter. Jensen fora bem explícito desde a primeira vez que ela insinuara estar apaixonada por Jared.

- "Sinto muito. Da próxima vez peço a ele que escolha alguma coisa. Acho que ele até queria, mas simplesmente não nos ocorreu. Boa noite. Está tarde."

- "Isso é muito difícil." Genevieve tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Pensou que ia aguentar, que seria suportável. Não estava sendo nada suportável!

Jensen suspirou fundo e olhou-a com intensidade.

- "Não posso dar as mãos para ele, nem beijá-lo. Não posso abraçá-lo como se deve nem podemos tirar fotos de nossos momentos juntos. Não é possível passarmos Natal e Ano Novo juntos, nossos aniversários são sempre um problema e nunca nos desejarão felicidades. Temos que parecer amigos até quando queremos dizer que nos amamos e evitar nos tocarmos em convenções porque está todo mundo prestando atenção. Não ache que é fácil para nós dois também. Não é. Você aceitou, agüente, pois é o que eu venho fazendo há mais de três anos. Boa noite."

Jensen não esperou nenhuma reação. Apenas saiu pela porta em direção ao seu carro, pensando que algumas pessoas não sabiam a sorte que tinham.

Genevieve Cortese ficou parada uns momentos olhando para a porta. Abriu o pacote e viu o bonito colar de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de lágrima. Um diamante lapidado numa lágrima perfeita.

O significado do presente poderia ser um, ou poderiam ser vários. Cortese colocou o mimo no pescoço e foi deitar ao lado do marido já adormecido. Observou-o se mexer e murmurar o nome de Jensen.

Talvez apenas todos devessem chorar aquela noite.

Lágrimas de Genevieve pelo casamento que não era o que ela esperava. Tinha Jared ao lado, tinha aceitação social e tinha tudo que era possível. Menos o amor do homem com quem casara.

Lágrimas de Jensen pelo amor que jamais poderia ser revelado. Tinha alguns dias, uns bons, outros piores. Tinha muita coisa e lhe faltava muito. Era o possível. Seguia amando, era o que sabia fazer.

Lágrimas de Jared porque amava loucamente, era amado na mesma proporção e não podia sorrir por causa daquele amor, apenas ter seus momentos.

Ao menos todos eles tinham seus momentos. Dentro de limites...


End file.
